My little Mine
by Shiftastic
Summary: Luhan adalah anak sederhana dari kalangan orang menengah. Hidupnya biasa saja sampai akhirnya dia pindah ke sekolah elit dengan siswa yang luar biasa arogan. Tapi bagaimana jika dia menemukan sahabat kecil yang di bencinya berada di sana menjadi pangeran sekolah yang super dingin? Dan bagaimana jika dia menjadi rebutan kelompok paling populer itu? YAOI, BxB , HunHan, Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Han For Hun**

**Hun for Han**

** My little Mine**

Summary: Luhan adalah anak sederhana dari kalangan orang menengah. Hidupnya biasa saja sampai akhirnya dia pindah ke sekolah elit dengan siswa yang luar biasa arogan. Tapi bagaimana jika dia menemukan sahabat kecil yang di bencinya berada di sana menjadi pangeran sekolah yang super dingin? Dan bagaimana jika dia menjadi rebutan kelompok paling populer itu? YAOI, BxB , HunHan, Romance, School Life

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author: Shiftastic

Genre: Romance, School Life, Yaoi Boy(s) Love(s)

Length: Chaptered

Cast: -Sehun

-Luhan

-EXO Member

Rating: Belum di tentukan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan"

"Iya eomma?"

"Selamat berjuang!"

.

.

.

.

.

"SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR BOLA BASKET PADAKU?!"

"Ah maaf…. Aku tak sengaja melemparnya, namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, kapten basket sekolah ini"

"Hidungku… BERDARAH?!"

"Yak hey! Jangan pingsan!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tau ada murid secantik ini di sekolah ini"

"Siapa kau? Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Woaaah kau ganas sekali aku suka, jika kau mencari sebuah klub, masuklah ke klub dance, aku akan membantumu"

"Dasar gila"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-aku tak sengaja mendorongmu"

"KAU PUNYA MA-"

"Eumm… Maaf? Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Can-"

.

.

.

.

"Hey, kenalkan dia adalah anak baru yang kuceritakan, namanya Luhan"

"Jangan menarikku seenaknya!"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Luhan? Kenapa kau berada di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu….. Oh Sehun"

"kalian saling mengenal?"

.

.

.

.

.

Karena gua baek jadi gua double update mbebseu:*

Buruan pencet next!

BURUAN BURUAN! /maksa/


	2. Chapter 2

**My little mine**

Summary: Luhan adalah anak sederhana dari kalangan orang menengah. Hidupnya biasa saja sampai akhirnya dia pindah ke sekolah elit dengan siswa yang luar biasa arogan. Tapi bagaimana jika dia menemukan sahabat kecil yang di bencinya berada di sana menjadi pangeran sekolah yang super dingin? Dan bagaimana jika dia menjadi rebutan kelompok paling populer itu? YAOI, BxB , HunHan, Romance, School Life

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author: Shiftastic

Genre: Romance, School Life, Yaoi Boy(s) Love(s)

Length: Chaptered

Cast: -Sehun

-Luhan

-EXO Member

Rating: Belum di tentukan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menunduk lesu, mau seberapa pun dia memberontak toh tetap saja orang tuanya memaksa, dia tidak ingin seperti ini, dia tidak ingin pindah sekolah, dia tidak ingin pergi ke tempat terkutuk yang isinya orang-orang mewah dengan mulut yang lebih dari dua. Dia **benci**.

Kakaknya yang terkutuk dengan gamblang dan dengan kesombongannya menyuruh orang tuanya memasukan Luhan ke dalam sekolah baru, yang lebih luas, yang lebih megah dan lebih elit.

Demi kebaikan? Benar. Mereka memang ingin anak bungsunya berubah

satu hal yang tidak Luhan tau.

Kakaknya sengaja memohon pada orang tuanya agar memasukan Luhan kesana karena dia ingin adiknya berubah.

Luhan menjadi anak yang lebih tertutup sejak kecelakaan yang menimpanya beberapa tahun lalu, dan kejadian-kejadian setelahnya, dia ingin Luhan menemui seseorang di sana.

Sebenarnya Luhan adalah anak yang pintar, rajin, terbuka, dan ceria.

Namun dia berubah sejak saat itu. Dia tetap seperti Luhan yang sama, namun entah kenapa terasa berbeda. Dan Kakaknya yakin hanya ada satu orang yang dapat mengubahnya.

"Di sana tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan Luhan, mereka tidak searogan yang kau kira"

"Bagaimana dengan biaya?"

"Kami mengajukan beasiswa dengan nilaimu, meskipun nilaimu turun, kami masih bisa menggunakan uang dari tabungan, lagi pula hanya 2 tahun"

"Ba-bagaimana dengan…"

"Tutup mulutmu dasar pendek"

Yifan atau Kris ─kakaknya─ memasukan roti dengan paksa kedalam mulut sang adik, dia berisik dan Yifan sedang mencari ketenangan di sini, dia baru saja tidur setelah begadang mengerjakan tugas kuliah terkutuknya itu.

Oh aku sedang suka mengutuk orang.

"Ibu…..~ bagaimana dengan teman-temanku?"

"Akan ada banyak teman baru, percayalah pada ibu."

"Ta-tapi…."

"Hah…. Mau bagaimana lagi"

Ya, memang mau bagaimana lagi, memberontakpun percuma, sekarang dia sudah resmi jadi siswa di Wun-yang. Sudah mengenakan seragam barunya dengan namtag nama lengkapnya ─Xi Luhan─

"Luhan"

"Iya eomma?"

"Selamat berjuang!"

Dan dengan begitu, Luhan mengutuk segala keceriaan ibunya, pagi yang begitu cerah, burung-burung yang berkicau, serta angin yang berhembus karena sedang bersenang-senang dia atas dirinya yang sedang di guyur hujan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yifan kurang ajar"

"Dasar tiang"

"Naga jelek"

"kurang kerjaan"

"AAAAARRRGHHH! PAYAH PAYAH PAYAH!"

Luhan menendang sebuah kaleng kecil di depannya.

Dia tersesat.

Iya, dan nama baik kakaknya mau tak mau harus ikut tercemar sebagai pelampiasan.

Dia bingung, lelah, letih, lesu dan lapar.

Sekolah terkutuk ini sungguh menyebalkan, terlalu luas! Terlalu banyak orang dan Luhan terlalu malu untuk bertanya di mana kantor kepala sekolah.

Itu yang menyebabkan dia tersesat di sini. Terduduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Seandainya aku tau begini, seharusnya aku menyuruh Yifan mengantarku sampai kantor kepala sekolah"

Luhan memandang lapangan dengan nanar, murid-murid sudah mulai memasuki kelas masing-masing sedangkan dia masih terombang-ambing tanpa tujuan.

"Haaaaaaa aku frustasi"

Dia kembali menghela nafas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan cepat, pipinya menggembung dan mulutnya mengerucut, lucu, sangat lucu, terlihat polos imut dan menggemaskan ─meskipun dia tidak begitu

"A-AWAS!"

"Ap-"

PUK

"SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR BOLA BASKET PADAKU?!"

Luhan berdiri, mengambil bola basket yang baru saja mengenai wajahnya dengan sangat tidak elit. Wajahnya memerah, bukan karena marah, dia akan begitu jika kesakitan.

Seorang pria jangkung, yang baru saja melempar bola itu padanya, menghampirinya. Wajahnya terlihat kaget dan khawatir, mungkin dia takut Luhan akan melaporkannya pada guru dan nama baiknya tercemar.

"Ah maaf…. Aku tak sengaja melemparnya, namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, kapten basket sekolah ini"

Luhan terdiam, dia memandang orang itu dari atas ke bawah dan ke atas lagi.

Chanyeol ─sang kapten basket─ yang merasa di perhatikan dari tadi, mengeluarkan senyum andalannya.

"_dia pasti terpesona padaku"_

Yah yah yah, jikaitu adalah gadis-gadis yang sedang memandangimu dari pinggir lapangan itu mungkin mereka terpesona, tapi Luhan? Sulit untuk menarik perhatiannya bung.

Luhan memandang Chanyeol lagi, kepalanya semakin sakit, tolong tambahkan hari ini kedalam hari tersial dalam hidupnya. Dia menggenggam erat bola basket itu, namun sesuatu yang kental mengucur dari hidungnya hingga jatuh ke atas bola itu.

"Hidungku… BERDARAH?!"

"Yak hey! Jangan pingsan!"

Chanyeol panik seketika, dia menahan tubuh Luhan yang tumbang, dan mengangkatnya.

Beberapa siswi yang melihatnya bersorak tak senang dan menendang-nendang apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa kau harus pingsan segala sih?"

Chanyeol dengan perasaan bersalah, menggendong Luhan dengan bridal dan berlari membawanya ke UKS.

Kakinya yang panjang membuat jarak antara lapangan dan UKS terasa lebih dekat. Dia membuka pintu ruang kesehatan itu dengan hati-hati dan menaruh Luhan di salah satu ranjangnya.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannnya pada seluruh penjuru ruang.

"Kenapa tidak ada perawat di sini?"

"Sekolah macam apa ini?!"

.

.

.

Akhirnya, dengan modal tekat dan pengetahuan seadanya dia sendiri yang mengobati Luhan.

Memangnya dia sakit apa? Hidungnya mimisan dan hanya perlu di bersihkan. Oh baiklah, tepatnya, dia sendiri yang membersihkan noda darah dari hidung Luhan dan membawakan segelas air putih.

Dasar.

"Eungh…."

"Eoh?"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi bermain game lewat handphonenya, melirik kea rah Luhan. Dia mendekatkan kursinya ke arah ranjang, dan melihat Luhan yang sedang menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Chanyeol mengambil segelas air putih dan bersiap-siap saat Luhan hendak membuka matanya.

1 kedipan

2 kedipan

3 kedipan

"Dimana aku?"

Oooooh…. Lutut Chanyeol seakan meleleh, ayolah, dia terlihat saat imut saat mengerjap tadi, dan suaranya yang parau terdengar sexy, apa lagi saat dia mengucek matanya. MANIS!

"K-kita sedang d-di UKS"

"Apa?! Kenapa bisa?"

Luhan terduduk, matanya melotot menatap kea rah Chanyeol, dia benci UKS, sangat benci, dia tidak suka ruangan putih itu dan bau obat-obatannya. Dia **benci.**

"Tenang dulu… tenangkan dirimu, minum ini"

Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Luhan.

Luhan yang memang haus langsung menenggaknya sampai tetesan terakhir.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja melempar bola basket sampai mengenai wajahmu, lalu hidungmu berdarah dank au pinsan, karena aku pria yang baik jadi aku mengantarmu ke sini"

"hehehe"

Tiang itu mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tawa konyol yang bahkan Luhan atau bahkan dia sendiri tidak tau dimana letak lucunya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menggumamkan kata oh yang sederhana.

_"__Apa kau begitu terpesona padaku sehingga kau mimisan begitu?"_

Chanyeol bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, kepercayaan dirinya menaik pesat, dia yakin bahwa Luhan akan menjadi salah satu dari daftar orang yang pernah di kencaninya.

Fyi, dia ini playboy.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti om om mesum"

Chanyeol menganga lebar, Luhan dengan polosnya mengatakan itu, hell please! Dia salah satu dari orang terpopuler di sekolah ini memiliki tampang seperti om om mesum?!

"Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Ya kau begitu!"

"Aku tidak menatapmu!"

"Kau melakukannya tadi!"

"Aku tidak seperti om om mesum!"

"Kalau begitu apa? Pedofil?!"

Jauh dari yang dia perkirakan, mungkin membuat Luhan tertarik tidak semudah itu.

"Silahkan duduk di tempatmu Xi Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk, dia tersenyum pada sang guru yang hanya mendengus itu.

Apanya yang tidak searogan yang di bayangkan?

Huh dasar Yifan, bahkan saat dia memperkenalkan dirinya tidak ada satupun yang mengamati, terlalu sibuk, terlalu serius.

"Xi Luhan?"

Luhan menengok ke arah kanannya, seorang pria mungil bermata bulat yang menjadi teman sebangkunya.

"Ya?"

"Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo"

Luhan ragu pada awalnya untuk menjabat tangan pria owl itu, namun dia tidak tega untuk mengabaikannya begitu saja. Ada orang baik kenapa di hindari?

"Aku Luhan, Xi Luhan."

Kyungsoo, sang pria mungil burung hantu itu terkikik senang.

"Ya aku tau. Ini, gunakan bukuku, kau pasti tidak tau materi yang sebelumnya kita pelajari"

Kyungsoo menggeser buku catatannya pada Luhan.

Oh baiklah, Yifan benar, tidak semua orang seperti yang dia bayangkan

Jam istirahat pun tiba, Kyungsoo ijin pergi ke perpustakaan dan dia tinggal sendiri sekarang.

Merasa bosan, lebih baik dia pergi berkeliling sebentar, untuk lebih mengenal sekolah barunya yang selebar istana itu.

Luhan baru saja melewati lobby utama sekolah, sebelum melihat sebuah gerombolan siswi melewatinya.

Luhan yang notabenenya bertubuh mungil tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan.

Dan…

"YAAAAAAA…"

"WAAAAAA…"

BRUK

Buruk, ini lebih menyeramkan dari senyuman Chanyeol tadi.

Luhan baru saja terjatuh

MENIMPA SESEORANG!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**My little mine **

Summary: Luhan adalah anak sederhana dari kalangan orang menengah. Hidupnya biasa saja sampai akhirnya dia pindah ke sekolah elit dengan siswa yang luar biasa arogan. Tapi bagaimana jika dia menemukan sahabat kecil yang di bencinya berada di sana menjadi pangeran sekolah yang super dingin? Dan bagaimana jika dia menjadi rebutan kelompok paling populer itu? YAOI, BxB , HunHan, Romance

.

.

.

.

.

Author: Shiftastic

Genre: Romance, School Life, Yaoi Boy(s) Love(s)

Length: Chaptered

Cast: -Sehun

-Luhan

-EXO Member

Rating: Belum di tentukan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ "__YAAAAAAA…"_

_"__WAAAAAA…"_

_BRUK_

_Buruk, ini lebih menyeramkan dari senyuman Chanyeol tadi._

_Luhan baru saja terjatuh_

_MENIMPA SESEORANG!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, dia sudah siap merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, baik di bokong, dahi, hidung, atau pun tempat lainnya. Bahkan dia sudah siap jika masih ada gerombolan gadis lain di belakangnya dan berpura-pura tak melihat sehingga dirinya mati terinjak.

Tapi tidak.

Dia hidup.

Hidungnya masih mancung dan giginya masih utuh.

Namun dia harus kembali mengutuk senin yang cerah ini.

Oh ayolah…

LUHAN SI ANAK BARU SUDAH JATUH MENIMPA SESEORANG DI HARI PERTAMANYA!

DENGAR ITU!

Hah~ tidak tau malu sekali

"Ahh~"

Sebuah erangan kecil menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya, matanya kembali mengerjap dan dia segera bangkit dari posisinya dia menatap pria yang baru saja di timpanya tadi.

"ma-maaf, apa kau perlu bantuan? Apa sakit?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Apa kau tak lihat kalau aku jatuh karenamu?!"

Pria tadi mengusak rambutnya kasar, dia kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan seragamnnya yang bahkan tidak kotor. Dia baru saja membentak seorang Xi Luhan tanpa melihatnya. Oh~ kalian pasti tau apa kejadian selanjutnya~

"Aku tidak sengaja, ada segorombolan siswi yang berlari menabrakku"

Luhan menatap pria itu kesal.

"Aku pikir mereka gila~"

Dia menggaruk tengkuknya dan menunduk, dia tidak boleh terbawa emosi di hari pertamanya, tadi dia sudah bertengkar dengan Chanyeol dan dia tidak mau kembali beradu mulut dengan orang lain.

"Ya ya ya…. Mereka memang gila"

Pria itu membenahi topinya, seragamnya tidak bisa di bilang rapi, kemejanya keluar dari celana dan dia lebih memilih memakai jaket di banding blazer sekolahnya.

"Hey lihat wajah lawan bicaramu jika dia sedang mengatakan sesuatu"

Ucap pria itu datar

"Eoh?"

Luhan berhenti menggaruk tengkuknya dan menatap pria itu dengan pandangan bingung, matanya membulat selaras dengan mulutnya yang membentuk huruf O.

Tiba tiba angin berhembus begitu sejuk.

Daun daun di pohon berjatuhan

Dunia menjadi slow motion dan lagu romantis berputar di hadapan pria itu.

Matanya tertuju pada manik mata rusa milik seorang Xi Luhan dan orang-orang di sekitarnya seolah menghilang, di gantikan dengan efek berbentuk hati yang berterbangan di mana-mana, seolah cupid baru saja menembakkan panah asmaranya begitu dalam.

Dunia serasa milik berdua~

"Kau tak apa?"

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya

Dunia serasa milik berdua? Yang benar saja? Bagaimana caranya dia membayar pajak?

"Kau tak apa?"

Lagi

Luhan kembali bertanya padanya.

"A-apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Apa?"

Luhan mengernyit bingung, dia menatap pria itu dan mulai berfikir, mengingat dan mencari sesosok orang yang mirip makhluk di depannya ini.

"Sepertinya belum, kenapa? Aku anak baru di sini"

Pria itu terkekeh kecil

"Pantas saja, Aku tidak tau ada murid secantik ini di sekolah ini"

Pria itu mendekati Luhan, menarik dagunya dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, dia menatap Luhan dari atas, kebawah dan ke atas lagi, lalu mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. Luhan membeku, namun hanya sebentar, dia sadar setelah melihat beberapa siswi berbisik di hadapnnya.

"Siapa kau? Jangan sentuh aku!"

Luhan mendorong pria itu manjauh, lalu mengusap wajahnya ganas, seolah tangan pria tadi adalah kotoran burung yang harus di basmi sampai tuntas.

"Woaaah kau ganas sekali aku suka"

Pria itu memasukan tangannya kedalam saku dan kembali berpose cool. Ekhem, sok cool.

"jika kau mencari sebuah klub, masuklah ke klub dance, aku akan membantumu"

Pria itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum berjalan ke arah para siswi tadi pergi.

"Dasar gila"

Dunia mulai sinting

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck, kenapa aku pernah merasa bertemu dengannya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kai?"

"Hah? Apa?"

Pria bernama Kai tadi menengokkan kepalanya pada pria jangkukng di sampingnya. Dia membetulkan letak topinya dan kembali menghayal dengan pipi yang merah merona, sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang hitam kelam.

"Dasar gila"

Imbuh pria lainnya.

Mereka sedang berada di kantin saat ini, beberapa pasang mata terus mengamati mereka, apa lagi Kai.

Ekhem, jangan buat si hitam itu percaya diri dulu, mereka mengamati dan bahkan ada yang mengambil fotonya karena tak biasanya wajah orang itu berwarna cerah.

"Lihat, pipinya merah, kata orang, jika ada orang yang bersikap seperti itu, itu artinya da sedang jatuh cinta"

"Diam kau Suho"

Suho, yang baru saja berbicara langsung menutup mulutnya, apa salah dia? Padahal dia yang paling tua di antara mereka, tapi kenapa selalu dia yang kena bully? Kenapa?

"Apa itu benar Kai? Kau jatuh cinta? Mana mungkin~"

Chen, pria berwajah onta yang baru saja mengatakan Kai gila dan menyuruh Suho diam, dia melirik wajah Kai di lengkapi dengan senyuman remehnya. Kai itu sebelas dua belas dengan Chanyeol, playboy. Yang memacari seseorang karena nafsu dan kesenangan semata. Jatuh cinta? Silahkan cari pada kamus mereka, mungkin kalian akan menemukannya saat kiamat nanti.

"Tunggu sampai Sehun tau tentang hal ini, dia pasti akan tertawa"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat orang yang dia sebut tadi sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Baru saja dia mau bertanya kemana perginya si muka datar, ternyata hidung mancungnya sudah ada di depan mata.

"Apa yang akan membuatku tertawa?"

Si muka datar, atau Sehun tepatnya. Langsung mengambil tempat duduk di antara Kai dan Chen. Beberapa siswi berteriak heboh, karena sang pangeran sudah berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Menambah plus plus obat pencuci mata mereka sekarang.

"Hey hey, tidak ada yang salah dari hal itu"

Ucap Kai, wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal dan terganggu dengan ucapan mereka, dia ingin membayangkan wajah anak baru tadi. Pipi gembulnya, mata rusanya dan bibir pink cherry'nya. Namun semua itu buyar karena semua kegaduhan yang teman tema sintingnya itu perbuat.

"Oh? Jadi benar?"

Chen mulai mengeluarkan wajah troll menyebalkannya

"Kai jatuh cinta! Apa kau percaya itu Sehun?"

Chanyeol Chen dan Suho bertepuk tangan ria sambil ber hi five satu sama lain, mereka semua mentertawakan wajah Kai yang benar benar kusut dan kesal.

Sehun adalah pangeran sekolah, terkenal dingin, berwajah datar dan arogan.

Namun tidak saat dia bersama teman-temannya dia akan seperti orang normal yang berekspresi dan tertawa.

"Yang benar saja? Kau mabuk? Jalang mana yang berhasil merebut perhatianmu?"

"YAK!"

Sehun kembali terkikik, Kai tidak pernah semalu ini saat membicarakan seseorang sebelumnya.

"Dari mana saja kau Oh Sehun? Aku tidak melihatmu sejak pelajaran pertama"

Suho sudah tenang di tempatnya lagi, dia menyeruput jus wortelnya sambil mengutak-atik handphone keluaran terbaru yang baru saja dia dapatkan dari penggemarnya.

Percayalah, besok juga dia akan datang menggunakan handphone dan mobil keluaran paling baru dari luar negri. Benda kecil itu tidak ada artinya bagi dia, dia hanya menyimpannya lalu membuangnya.

"Aku bermain-main sedikit"

Sehun mengambil jus jeruk yang belum di sentuh sama sekali oleh Kai, dia mengeluarkan smirk mengerikannya di depan para temannya itu.

"o ow ow, kau ini dasar mesum. Berapa ronde huh? Gadis dari mana yang berhasil kau mainkan lagi?"

"Hanya salah satu dari gadis-gadis gila itu"

Sehun menyenderkan dirinya di sandaran kursi, tangannya di pakai sebagai sandaran. Bermain lebih dari 5 ronde siapa yang tak lelah? Apa lagi jika kau adalah pemain yang bekerja?

"Gila…"

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dia menopang dagunya menggunakan tangannya dan berfikir, perkataan Sehun membuatnya mengingat sesuatu, lalu kembali tersenyum lebar menampakan gigi giginya yang bersih.

"Gila!"

Chanyeol menjentikan jarinya seolah dia baru saja menemukan sebuah ide brilian yang dapat mengubah ekosistem dunia atau bahkan mengubah derajat Suho si holang kaya menjadi gelandangan.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Mungkin maksudnya dia itu memang gila"

Ucap Chen yang kini mulai ngeri dengan sikap aneh Chanyeol, ugh ayolah, Kai saja sudah membuatnya takut, apa lagi di tambah seorang Chanyeol.

"Bukan begitu bodoh"

Chanyeol memukul kepala Jongdae ─Chen─ dengan sendoknya, sedangkan yang di pukul hanya mengaduh kesakitan sampil mengusap kepalanya yang sudah ternodai.

"Aku hanya mengingat seseorang yang kutemui tadi pagi, dia membuatku gila!"

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum kikuk, kini ekspresi wajahnya tak berbeda jauh dengan Kai.

"Apa? Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kalau kalian berdua sedang jatuh cinta?"

Sehun menatap ngeri kedua orang itu, dia mulai takut dan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Dia takut dunia akan segera kiamat.

"Aku tidak mau dunia ini berakhir sebelum aku memiliki keluarga kecil bahagia."

Suho menganga menatap dua orang itu, dan Chen sudah berkali-kali mengucapkan doa di dalam hatinya.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Ucap dua orang itu berbarengan.

Oh….. Dunia hampir kiamat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan?"

Luhan menengok ke arah kirinya, dia menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang kesulitan membawa buku-bukunya.

"Kesulitan?"

Luhan mengambil beberapa buku dari Kyungsoo dan membantunya membawa ke meja tempat di mana dia membaca tadi.

"Terima kasih…. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku bosan, tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan karena aku belum mendapatkan teman selainmu, jadi aku mencarimu kesini.

Jelas Luhan, sedangkan orang itu hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O.

"dan juga orang-orang aneh tadi.."

Ucap Luhan pelan, sangat pelan…

"Kau bicara apa?"

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan bingung karena dia baru saja menangkap sesuatu yang tak jelas di indra pendengarannya tadi.

"Ah? Tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan tersenyum dan ikut duduk di samping Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan menatap Luhan.

"Luhan dengar, aku tidak mau memaksamu menemaniku karena aku tau kau tidak suka tempat seperti ini."

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo bingung

"Ta-tapi…"

"Maafkan aku, aku akan menemanimu berkeliling besok, tapi tidak pada hari senin, setiap hari senin aku akan terus berada di sini sampai jam istirahat selesai, kau boleh berkelilig sesuka hatimu sendiri saat ini, jika kau bosan, dia sebelah timur ada sebuah taman dan danau, kau bisa kesana, untuk membolos atau tidur mungkin, jangan memaksakan dirimu di tempat seperti ini"

Luhan menganga menatap Kyungsoo bicara panjang lebar seperti itu, apakah tampang seorang Xi Luhan memang menunjukan bahwa dia adalah orang bodoh?

"Dan aku tidak uka di ganggu saat sedang membaca"

Ucap Kyungsoo dengan sorot mata tajamnya

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia sangat manis…."

Ucap Kai

"Dia sangat cantik, menggemaskan"

Ini Chanyeol

"Matanya…."

"Bibirnya…"

"Suaranya…"

"Ekspresinya~"

"Mata rusanya"

Chanyeol terdiam

Kai juga terdiam

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain setelah mengucapkan satu kata yang sama.

"Apa?"

Suho dan Chen memandang mereka bergantian.

Mereka sudah cukup berdiam diri mendengarkan mereka berdua saling berbicara tentang _love at first sight _nya.

Sedangkan Sehun sedang menggunakan headsetnya dan menggunakan volume full agar tak mendengarkan ocehan mereka semua.

"Jangan bilang kalian mencintai orang yang sama?"

Suho menunjuk mereka berdua.

"APA?!"

Giliran Kai dan Chanyeol yang berteriak kaget.

Sehun melepas headsetnya dan menatap kedua temannya bingung.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau!"

Chanyeol menunjuk Kai

"Tidak! Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang anak baru"

Kai menyolot tak mau jika cinta pertamanya sama dengan si tiang itu.

"YA! Aku juga sama bodoh! Anak baru kelas 2 yang manis itu milikku!"

"Apa?! Seenaknya kau bilang dia milikmu! Dia milikku! Aku menyelamatkannya dari gerombolan fans gila itu!"

Kai menggebrak mejanya, dan berdiri menatap Chanyeol garang.

Para pengunjung kantin langsung sunyi dan menatap ke meja itu.

Suho dan Chen menatap mereka berdua kaget dan Sehun masih menatap mereka tak mengerti.

"Aku yang menemukannya lebih dulu! Aku yang menyelamatkannya saat dia pingsan dan membawanya ke UKS!"

"Aku tidak perduli! Dia milikku!"

"Tidak! Dia milikku!"

"kau!"

"kau!"

"Berhenti!"

Teriakan dari Suho mendiamkan mereka berdua, sebelum mereka saling menghanjar dia langsung mengambil aksi untuk melerai. Meskipun Suho baik dan korban bully yang pas, tapi tetap saja dia di hormati.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Dia mengambil calon pacarku!"

Chanyeol menunjuk Kai.

"Dia akan segera menjadi kekasihku!"

Solot Kai.

"Jadi kalian menyukai orang yang sama?" Tanya Sehun.

Kai dan Chanyeol mengangguk lesu.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Aku tidak tau"

"Aku lupa menanyakan namanya"

3 orang yang sejak tadi menonton mereka bersweat drop ria.

Yang benar saja? Merebutkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak kalian kenal? Heol~

"Ta-tapi setauku dia anak baru di sini"

Ucap Kai cepat, dan di hadiahi tatapan tajam seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Anak baru?"

"Iya…"

"Seperti apa dia sampai kalian merebutinya?"

"Dia manis"

"Rambutnya berwarna caramel"

"Pipinya gembul dan merona"

"Bibirnya pink cherry"

"Senyumnya manis"

"Poutnya imut"

"Tubuhnya mungil"

"Sangat manis"

"Dan memiliki mata rusa!"

_Deg Deg Deg_

"Apa?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, sesuatu berdesir di dalam hatinya sesuatu yang menyesakkan….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

**"****Maaf, aku tak sengaja mendorongmu ke kolam"**

**"****KAU!"**

**"****Kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya"**

**"****Aku rasa kita belum berkenalan"**

**"****Yifan hyuuuuung~~"**

**"****Luhan, kau harus tau bahwa semua yang ku lakukan adalah demi kebaikanmu"**

**"****Jadi? Untuk apa mereka tau? Belum saatnya mereka tau ada apa denganmu dan aku….. Oh Sehun."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YUUUHHUUUUUU…!**

**CALL YOU MA DARLING DARLING DARLING OOOOOOOO~~~~~**

***stress :V**

**Ngahahahhaha~ Maafkan keabsurdan gua geys, sorry for typo(s) Karena ini gua langsung update without edit dan gua buat dalam jangka waktu 2 jam doang. :v**

**Jangan lupa baca Crazy Thing Called Happiness ye gays(?)**

**RCL DON'T FORGET! FAV AMA FOLLOW JUGA AYE! :***

**Mumumumumuntah:***

**THANKS TO**

**psw7 | hun12han20selu | ****myfancycar2 |**

**NoonaLu | taenggoo | The Greatest Archer | kimyori95**

**hunhanminute | Richa Byun926 | | firaamalia25**

** .12 | | KyuvilHundsome**

**Guest | fivahlulu | Line96**

**Thanks... chu~**


	4. Chapter 4

**My little mine **

Summary: Luhan adalah anak sederhana dari kalangan orang menengah. Hidupnya biasa saja sampai akhirnya dia pindah ke sekolah elit dengan siswa yang luar biasa arogan. Tapi bagaimana jika dia menemukan sahabat kecil yang di bencinya berada di sana menjadi pangeran sekolah yang super dingin? Dan bagaimana jika dia menjadi rebutan kelompok paling populer itu? YAOI, BxB , HunHan, Romance

.

.

.

.

.

"Bibirnya pink cherry"

"Senyumnya manis"

"Poutnya imut"

"Tubuhnya mungil"

"Sangat manis"

"Dan memiliki mata rusa!"

"Apa?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, sesuatu berdesir di dalam hatinya sesuatu yang menyesakkan….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author: Shiftastic

Genre: Romance, School Life, Yaoi Boy(s) Love(s)

Length: Chaptered

Cast: -Sehun

-Luhan

-EXO Member

Rating: Belum di tentukan

.

.

.

.

.

Story…..

Begin…!

Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada gelas jus milik Suho yang masih dia minum.

"Tidak mungkin dia orang yang sama…" Ucapnya dalam hati.

Air mukanya berubah teduh…. Dan dingin.

Matanya menatap dua orang yang sedang berubah gila di depannya ini dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, penuh rasa penasaran namun takut.

Ya, Oh Sehun masih takut untuk menemui seseorang di masa lalunya itu.

.

.

.

.

_"__LULU!"_

_"__Iya? Kau kenapa Hunie?"_

_"__Lihat rusa ini! Mirip denganmu"_

_"__Kau menyamakan lulu dengan binatang?"_

_"__Eh? Bukan begitu…."_

_"__SEHUN JAHAT!"_

_"__Lulu…!"_

_"__Lulu tuggu aku!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Lulu….."

Lirihnya pelan sangat pelan…..

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai yang di sarankan Kyungsoo tadi, Luhan berjalan-jalan sendiri di area sekolah sebelah timur, Tak ada yang di kenalnya di sini, dia masih asing dengan suasana saat ini.

Kebanyakan siswa dan siswi berkumpul sesuai kelompok mereka sendiri, berbicara dengan bahasa asing yang tidak dia mengerti dan tertawa dengan cara yang menyebalkan, saling memamerkan barang bang bermerk mereka dan yah… blablablablabla..

Kalian berteman atau berbisnis huh?

Jika di sekolah lamanya, dia pasti sedang berada di kantin sambil mengerjai beberapa temannya.

Asing sekali berada di sini, seperti sedang berada di tempat lain dan itu bukan di bumi.

Luhan menapakan kakinya di rerumputan segar itu.

"Suasana di sini sangat bagus, kenapa tak ada orang di sini?"

Mereka sedang sibuk menjaga barang-barang mahalnya Luhan~

Halaman atau taman belakang sekolah bagian timur ini memang sangat indah, rumputnya hijau, udaranya sejuk apa lagi danaunya. Dan pria yang cukup tampan yang sepertinya sedang memegang pisau di pinggir danau juga bisa di nilang menambah poin plus keindahan taman ini.

Tunggu….

Apa?

A-apa?

APA?!

Pria yang cukup tampan yang sepertinya sedang memegang pisau di pinggir danau…~

Memegang pisau…

Pisau?

MEMEGANG PISAU?!

"Apa dia mau bunuh diri?!" Luhan berjengit pelan saat melihat seorang pria di dekat danau itu.

Pria itu mengangkat tangannya yang memegang pisau hendak menancapkannya ke sesuatu

Oh tidak Luhan, cepat panggil tukang kebun!

"H-hey!" Luhan berlari mendekati pria itu, wajahnya pucat pasi saat melihat pria itu tak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

Oh ayolah, di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah dia sudah di hadapi dengan hal seperti ini?!

"JANGAAAAAN!" Luhan hampir saja menggapai pundak orang itu sebelum kakinya tersandung bebatuan dan mendorongnya hingga…

BYUUUR!

Ups

Tenang~ Yang jatuh bukan Luhan, tapi pria yang hampir bunuh diri tadi.

"E-eh?" Luhan mengerjap pelan, dia masih dalam posisi tengkurap karena jatuh tadi, seperti biasa, dia membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk berfikir, tapi maaf kali ini aku tak akan menghitungnya.

"OH ASTAGA XI LUHAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Luhan langsung berdiri setelah melihat pria tadi tak ada di depannya lagi, itu artinya pria tadi yang tercebur ke dalam danau. Wajahnya berbah panik, dia ingin membantu tapi dia tidak bisa berenang.

"Tolong…..! Siapapun tolong ak- maksudku tolong pria ini…! Tapi dimana pria itu? To-tolong aku….! Siapapun tolong aku…..!" Dia mondar mandir kesana kemari sambil berteriak. Sungguh, jika aku jadi dia, aku akan menggunakan ponselku untuk menelpon guru.

Brllpp brllp..

Luhan menengok ke arah danau tadi, dia melihat kepala si pria tadi keluar dari air, dengan sigap dia berjalan menuju pria itu dan membantunya duduk di pinggir danau.

Sebenarnya dia takut, ya… dia takut akan di tuntut dan dimintai ganti rugi dengan jumlah uang yang tidak sedikit.

"K-kau tak apa?" Luhan menoel pundak pria itu saat dia lihat tak ada apapun yang keluar dari mulut pria itu.

"K-kau sakit?"

"…."

"A-apa kau bisa berna-"

"Berisik!"

Luhan terdiam, ini entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia di bentak oleh orang asing hari ini, apa yang dia lakukan salah? Dia hanya ingin menolong.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja mendorongmu ke kolam.."

"KAU!" Luhan berjengit dia memang salah, dia harus pasrah di bentakbegini.

Pria itu menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah sampai atas lagi. Seperti yang biasa di lakukan orang banyak. Yah…. Sangat banyak.

"A-aku tidak sengaja mendorongmu ke kolam"

"Aku kira kau sengaja mau bunuh diri…..~" Luhan menunduk, dia tak suka di perhatikan seperti itu, apa lagi dengan orang asing/

"Chen."

"Apa?" Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu dia mendongak menatap pria di sampingnya itu, dia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Namaku Chen"

"Oh?"

Dan Luhanpun di tinggal sendiri oleh orang itu.

.

.

.

Chen melangkahkan kakinya ke kelasnya di gedung sebelah barat.

"Jadi dia Luhan….."

Ya, pria berwajah unta ini memang memiliki rasa tertarik pada Luhan, tapi dia tidak mengekspresikannya dengan cara yang bodoh seperti kedua temannya, dia akan diam, namun bertindak, seperti apa?

Lihat saja nanti~

.

.

.

.

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, hari ini sungguh sial, ini baru hari pertama dia masuk sekolah itu tapi seperti hari ini adalah hari kesialannya, dia terus saja mendapat masalah.

Tuk tuk tuk

Luhan melirik ke arah seseorang yang baru saja turun dari tangga dirumahnya itu, dia mengambil bantal dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk

BUK!

"YA! KAU PENDEK!"

Kis memegangi hidungnya yang mancung itu, bagaimana tidak? Adik 'kesayangannya' baru saja melempar bantal sofa yang tajam itu padanya. Dasar adik kurang ajar!

"Rasakan itu! Dasar sumber malapetaka!" Luhan mengambil satu bantal lagi dan berjala menuju hyungnya itu.

BUK BUK BUK

"YAK! XI LUHAN!"

"Rasakan! Mati saja kau mati saja!"

Luhan terus memukuli hyungnya itu, mereka sudah jatuh terduduk dengan Luhan yang berada di atasnya dan terus memukuli tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

"Ya! Luhan! Hentikan!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Xi Luhan! Wajahku nanti hancur!"

"Biarkan! Aku akan menghancurkan wajahmu! Kakimu! Dan semuanya! Aaaaa aku benci padamu aku benci!"

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di samping Kris, dia memanyunkan bibirnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tanpa arah.

Terkena lemparan basket.

Pingsan.

Berdebat dengan tiang bertelinga caplang.

Jatuh di lantai.

Di goda pria tak di kenal.

Dan yang paling parah dia sudah menyeburkan satu orang ke dalam danau tadi.

"Hidupku hancuuuuuur…." Rengeknya yang mari katakana saja, _overdramatic._

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa hidupmu hancur? beritau hyung siapa yang memperkosamu!"

BUK

Dan dengan begitu, satu bantal keras menghantam hidungnya kembali.

"Aku tidak di perkosa bodoh!"

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan berbaring lagi di sofa.

"Aku tidak mau sekolah di sana hyuuuuung~ pindahkan aku sekarang juga!"

Luhan kembali merengek, mana sisi manly yang selalu kau katakan Luhan?

"Kau pikir semudah itu?"

Kris pergi dari ruang tamu dan kembali menaiki tangga. Dia harus sebaik mungkin menghindari kata pindah sekolah dari adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mendudukan diri di kursi kelasnya, di luar sedang hujan dan sepertinya baru akan reda saat siang atau sore hari. Oh, pas sekali dengan dirinya yang selalu di kelilingi kabut hitam.

Tampak sekali dari wajahnya yang tampak lelah, dia baru saja bertengkar dengan hungnya pagi ini karena masalah sepele.

"Hey"

Luhan menengok ke sampingnya, dengan cepat dia merubah air mukanya menjadi ceria seperti biasa.

"Oh, Kyungsoo?" Luhan tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang.

"Sedang apa melamunkan sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo menaruh jaketnya dan menatap Luhan.

"Tidak, hanya… Aku sedang memandangi poster itu."

Jawab Luhan asal sambil menunjuk poster kerangka manusia.

"Kau ini aneh sekali" Kyungsoo tertawa sedangkan Luhan hanya menyengir kuda.

"Oh iya, omong omong maafkan aku." Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan pandangan serius.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengira kau bodoh dan tak pernah ke perpustakaan kemarin."

Ohoks.

Luhan tersedak Ludahnya sendiri.

"Hehe, aku tak tau kalau kau ternyata sangat pintar, aku dengar kau peringkat ke tiga di seluruh sekolah" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mulai merapikan mejanya.

"Apa? Ke tiga?"

Luhan mengernyit bingung, dia pikir Kyungsoo lebih pintar darinya, dan Luhan memang tidak pernah kalah soal nilai dari siapapun jadi seharusnya dia di peringkat kedua dan Kyungsoo pertama.

"Hm, iya aku berada di peringkat ke dua."

Jadi? Ada lagi yang lebih pintar dari Kyungsoo?

"Yang di peringkat pertama, nama-"

Perkataan Kyungsoo terputus oleh kehadiran seorang guru yang mengundang tawa di seluruh kelas itu. Dan benar saja, seorang guru dengan bedak, lipstick dan eyeliner yang luntur akibat basah oleh air hujan serta rambutnya yang berantakan baru asja datang dengan tampang garangnya.

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM!"

Dan dengan satu auman itupun kelas kembali sunyi mencekam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Toilet toilet dimana toilet?"

Luhan terus saja berjalan –setengah berlari− untuk mencari toilet, setelah memakan makanan buatan Kyungsoo yang sialnya terlalu pedas, perutnya langsung membelit dan siap mengeluarkan isinya kapanpun.

TAPI DIMANA TOILETNYA?!

Luhan menengok kanan kiri, apakah toilet di sekolah ini di buat tanpa menggunakan papan nama?!

"Hey kau!"

SRET

Luhan merasa tangannya di tarik seseorang, untung saja badannya yang kecil bisa menjaga keseimbangan dengan baik.

"Apa-apaan?!"

Luhan menatap garang orang itu, sedangkan orang itu hanya menunjukan ekspresi konyolnya.

"Kau yang kemarin?" Luhan menunjuk wajah pria itu.

"Oh kau mengingatku?" Pria itu berjengit senang tanpa melepas tangan Luhan.

"Hufft… Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan tak sabaran, oh ayolah sesuatu hampir meledak!

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya pria itu penuh selidik.

"Iya, kemarin."

Jawab Luhan malas.

"Tidak, sebelum itu. Di suatu tempat mungkin."

"Kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Jawab Luhan yang mulai jengah.

"Oh, haha apa aku nampak bodoh? Oh, sepertinya kita belum berkenalan. Aku Kai" Kai mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan.

"Aku Luhan, Xi Luhan." Jawab Luhan menjabat tangannya, sepertinya dia sudah tak memikirkan rasa mulasnya lagi.

"Luhan? Seperti pernah mendengarnya."

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak usah di pikirkan. Oh iya, mau ikut aku?"

"Keman- Ya! Hey jangan menarikku"

Tak perduli mau di cap seenaknya atau apapun, yang pentng dia sudah lebih dulu mengetahui nama Luhan. Kai 1 Chanyeol 0.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey teman-teman! Tebak aku bawa siapa?"

"Ya! Lepaskan!"

Kai melepaskan tangan Luhan saat dia sadar bahwa tangan hangat kecil nan mungil milik Luhan sudah dia tarik sejak tadi.

Ah~ Jadi malu.

Mereka sudah sampai di kantin tempat dimana teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Siapa dia Kai?" Tanya Suho.

"Dia Luhan!" Jawab Kai dengan semangat.

Sadar situasi Luhan membungkukkan badannya dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Ayo duduk!" Kai mnariknya untuk duduk d kursi kantin tepat di sampingnya sementara Suho di depannya.

"oh? KAU ANAK BARU ITU?!" teriak seseorang di belakang mereka.

Luhan memutar bola matanya sedangkan Kai menatapnya jengah.

Chanyeol, yang dengan tidak elitnya berlari sambil berteriak dan kini duduk tepat di samping Luhan, jadilah rusa kita di apit dua orang idiot.

"Jadi dia…." Suho menunjuk ke arah Luhan sedangkan dua orang itu mengangguk.

"Kau mengingatku?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh harap.

"Eoh aku ingat." Luhan mengangguk dan Chanyeeol bersorak senang.

"Pedofil."

"Apa?"

"Kau, pedofil."

Krik krik krik

Chanyeol derp face, sedangkan Suho dan Kai tertawa keras.

"Luhan, kau ini ada-ada saja."

Kata Suho sambil meminum minumannya.

"Oh jadi namamu Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang hanya di balas anggukan singkat oleh Luhan.

"Boolehkah aku pergi?"

"JANGAN!" cegah mereka berdua

"tunggu 2 teman kami lagi ya?" Mohon Chanyeol dan Kai pada Luhan.

"Itu satunya" Suho menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang baru saja datang dari arah taman.

"Eoh? Chen-ssi?" Luhan tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian kemarin dan menjadi gugup.

"Eh? Luhan?" Tanya Chen yang kini sudah duduk di samping Suho.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Kai tak suka.

"Ya, kejadian tak terlupakan. Bukan begitu?" Jawab Chen santai, Luhan hanya meunduk dan kembali mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku untuk kejadian kemrin" Luhan memandangnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Tak apa, santai saja." Chen tersenyum lembut pada Luhan, dan itu semakin membuat mereka kesal serta bingung.

Beberapa siswi sedang sibuk untuk membicarakan 4 pria itu, apa lagi Luhan, si anak baru yang langsung bisa akrab dengan para pangeran sekolah.

Terdengar derap kaki dari belakang mereka, beberapa siswi mulai beteriak heboh, Suhodan Chen tersenyum pada orang itu.

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan…

"Sehun?"

Hening.

Sehun tak bergeming dan tetap dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Luhan kau mengenalnya?"

Tanya Suho, Luhan tak merespon, dia tetap memperhatikan Sehun, seseorang yang sudah lama tak di temuinya dan di hindarinya.

"Luhan?"

Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dadanya begitu sesak saat orang itu menyebut namanya lagi.

"Jadi? Apa yang di lakukan seorang Xi Luhan di sini?"

Luhan tersenyum pahit, jantungnya remuk saat orang itu bertanya dengan dingin padanya.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya ke 4 orang lainnya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu Oh Sehun."

Luhan baru saja hendak berdiri saat sebuah tangan mencekalnya dan menjatuhkannya lagi ke atas kursi.

"TENTU INI URUSANKU! Apapun yang menyangkut dirimu adalah urusanku!"

Luhan menjatuhkan air mata pertamanya sejak terakhir kali menangis beberapa tahun lalu.

Dan kini, cerita yang sesungguhnya di mulai

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**GUA TAU INI KELAMAAN PAKE BANGET UPDATENYA :"V**

**TAPI SEMOGA LO LO LO SEMUA MASIH NUNGGU DAN MAASIH CINTA AMA INI EPEP! :"V**

**BUAT CTCH GUA HIATUS DULU DARI ITU EPEP GUA MAU FOKUS KE NI EPEP MUMPUNG SEKARANG SCHEDULE GUA GA SEPADET KEMAREN! ;'V**

**THNKS TO ALL READER YANG MAU BACA EPEP NISTA INI!**

**KOMEN FOLLO AMA FAV YE!**

**BIAR GUA SEMAGAT NULISNYA PADA KOMEN COBA! KALO KOMEN GA NYAMPE 55 KEKNYA BAKAL LAMA DEH UPDATENYA :'3 SEKALI-KALI KAGA NGAPE YE PAKE GITUAN :V**

**THANKS TO ALL READER MUAH~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Luhan adalah anak sederhana dari kalangan orang menengah. Hidupnya biasa saja sampai akhirnya dia pindah ke sekolah elit dengan siswa yang luar biasa arogan. Tapi bagaimana jika dia menemukan sahabat kecil yang di bencinya berada di sana menjadi pangeran sekolah yang super dingin? Dan bagaimana jika dia menjadi rebutan kelompok paling populer itu? YAOI, BxB , HunHan, Romance

.

.

.

"Ini bukan urusanmu Oh Sehun."

Luhan baru saja hendak berdiri saat sebuah tangan mencekalnya dan menjatuhkannya lagi ke atas kursi.

"TENTU INI URUSANKU! Apapun yang menyangkut dirimu adalah urusanku!"

Luhan menjatuhkan air mata pertamanya sejak terakhir kali menangis beberapa tahun lalu.

Dan kini, cerita yang sesungguhnya di mulai

.

.

.

Author: Shiftastic

Genre: Romance, School Life, Yaoi Boy(s) Love(s)

Length: Chaptered

Cast: -Sehun

-Luhan

-EXO Member

Rating: Belum di tentukan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap ngeri Sehun yang berada di hadapannya, Sehun sekarang terlihat sangat marah, kantin yang tadinya ramai kini berubah mencekam, orang orang bahkan tak lagi berbisik maupun membicarakan Luhan dan yang lainnya, bahkan seekor jangkrik pun tak berani menggertakan giginya.

Sehun.

Dengan wajahnya yang merah dan aura hitam di sekelilingnya, dia tetap mencengkram bahu Luhan, sedangkan ke empat temannya?

Mereka sedang menunggu apa yang akan di katakan Luhan.

"Bukan."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, Sehun menatap Luhan dengan bingung, dia mulai melemahkan pegangan tangannya.

"Segala urusanku bukan urusanmu lagi. Sejak dulu, sekarang bahkan sampai nanti."

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun pada pundaknya, dia berdiri dan berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih bingung.

Suho yang mengernyitkan dahinya.

Chen yang menatap takut keduanya.

Dan Kai serta Chanyeol yang menatap tak suka pada temannya sendiri.

Sehun menatap kepergian Luhan dengan sendu, salahkan mulutnya yang tiba-tiba membentak Luhan, dia hanya kesal karena menemukan Luhan yang sudah lama tak di temuinya sedang menjadi seorang putri dan di manjakan oleh teman-temannya.

"Argh! Fuck!"

Sehun mengerang dan memukul meja di hadapannya dengan keras, terlihat dari tangannya yang memerah.

Padahal bisa saja dia membicarakan ini baik-baik dengan Luhan.

"Sial."

.

.

.

.

.~~~.

"Luhan, kau tak apa?"

Luhan menggeleng.

Yifan menghela nafasnya lagi.

Sungguh, dia sangat lelah dengan banyaknya tugas yang menumpuk di kamarnya, namun melihat Luhan yang tidak keluar dari kamar sama sekali sejak pulang sekolah membuatnya semakin stress.

Dia tidak tau ada apa dengan adik imutnya itu.

"Lu, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Hah~"

Lebih dari 10 kali dia menghela nafasnya.

"Dengarkan Lu, apapun yang ku lakukan adalah demi kebaikanmu, maaf jika memasukanmu ke sekolah itu membu-"

"Hyung"

Kris menatap adiknya, setidaknya dia sudah mau bicara.

"Aku ingin sendiri."

Kris membeku sesaat, sesuatu benar-benar terjadi pada adiknya.

Dia meghela nafas sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan beranjak keluar, dia tak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir.

Luhan memperhatikan kepergian kakaknya dengan seksama.

Dia membaringkan kembali dirinya ke atas ranjang, matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Sehun….."

Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

_"__Sehunie, aku mau itu"_

_"__Ini, Lulu!"_

_"__Sehunie ka baik sekali!"_

_"__Sehunie, aku hiks"_

_"__Aku tak mengenalmu!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi biar ku simpulkan, hubunganmu dengan Luhan kelihatan tak baik."

Chen meneguk segelas air putih dingin, rasanya lelah sekali membujuk Sehun menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Luhan, dan hasilnya memang sia-sia.

"Ya! Berhenti memberantaki apartemen orang, bodoh!"

Chen melemparkan bantal sofa pada Chanyeol yang tak bisa diam sejak tadi, mereka memang sering berkumpul di apartemen Chen, karena dialah satu-satunya yang tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya.

"Hubungan kami memang tidak baik sejak beberapa tahun lalu."

Ucap Sehun santai, meskipun dia agak tak suka membicarakan Luhan di saat seperti ini.

"Jadi sebenarnya kalian itu apa?! Kekasih?! Suami istri?! Saudara?! Atau kalian orang yang terjebak _FriendZone?! _Argh! Aku frustasi!"

Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, gemas dengan tingkah Sehun yang terus saja menghindar.

"Bukan, kami tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu, tidak pernah."

Ya, mereka memang tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun, untuk kali ini dia jujur.

"Baguslah, aku rasa tak apa menarik perhatiannyakan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring sedangkan Sehun hanya mendecih pelan, tentu saja dia tak akan membiarkan hal itu.

"Suho hyung, tidakkah kau merasa pernah melihat Luhan?"

Suho melirik Kai dan mengernyit pelan, dia bahkan hampir tersedak. Menaruh gelasnya sejenak dan berkata.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Suho menggaruk lehernya pelan, meskipun yang terasa gatal sebenarnya ada pada bagian hidung.

"Ck, entahlah hanya saja aku merasa pernah melihatnya dulu di suatu tempat, kita kan sudah bersama sejak kecil hyung aku pikir kau merasakan hal yang sama."

Oh, apa aku belum bilang? Kai dan Suho sebenarnya adalah sepupu dan tinggal bersama sejak kecil. Bahkan mereka memiliki marga yang sama. Kim sibling.

Sehun menatap dua orang itu bingung, mereka tak mungkin mengenali Luhan, tidak mungkin, tidak boleh. sedangkan Suho? Sepertinya dia tak perduli.

"Oh ya. Sebaiknya kalian bermain jernih."

Semua menatap Suho dengan bingung. Mereka bahkan tidak mengeluarkan kartu atau monopoli yang biasanya mereka mainkan, permainan apa maksudnya?

"Aku tau kalian semua menyukai Luhan, termasuk kau Chen."

Dan Sehun pun menghadiahi mereka semua dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Ya, meskipun tak memiliki hubungan apapun, Sehun sangat benci dengan orang yang berusaha menarik perhatian rusa kecil'nya'.

.

.

.

.

.

~MLM~

.

.

.

.

"Ibu…"

Sehun menaiki tangga rumah megahnya, mencari keberadaan sosok ibunya yang sedang dia butuhkan saat ini.

Berdiam di tempat Chen memang tidak berguna, suasana hatinya sedang buruk dan mereka semua tetap memaksa bahkan memojokkannya demi mengetahui ada hubungan apa dia dengan Luhan.

"bu.. kau dimana?"

Sehun menyusuri ruang belajar, dan mendapati ibunya yang sedang membaca seperti biasa.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, ibunya jarang sekali keluar rumah sejak beberapa tahun lalu, dia tetap mengurung diri di sini dan hanya keluar saat menjelang malam.

Awalnya dia dan sang ayah memang khawatir, namun akhirnya mereka menyerah dan mulai terbiasa dengan hobi baru ibunya itu.

Bertolak belakang dengan hobinya di masa lalu.

_Luhan, kau benar-benar mengubah segalanya._

Sehun merutuki dirinya lagi, tak seharusya dia menyalahkan Luhan. Karena yang salah di sini adalah dia, Oh Sehun.

Ya, dia.

"bu, kau sedang membaca apa?"

Sehun menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya dari belakang, sinar matahari sore yang terhalang gorden menerpa kulit susunya, rasanya hangat.

"Oh? Sehunie? Ayahmu membelikan ibu koleksi novel baru, jadi aku membacanya sejak pagi."

Taeyeon.

Ibu Sehun, mengecup pipi anak semata wayangnya dan kembali membaca.

Kulit mulusnya yang diterpa sinar sore terlihat bersinar, masih sangat cantik.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Taeyeon mengangguk.

"Ayolah Sehun, kau pasti tau pelayan di rumah ini tak akan menelantarkanku."

Taeyeon berujar kesal sedangkan Sehun terkekeh kecil. Namun air wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi dingin saat mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

"Bu…"

Sehun mennghela nafasnya. Dia berjongok di samping ibunya dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Maafkan aku…."

Taeyeon mengernyit bingung, matanya terfokus pada Sehun yang terlihat memendam sesuatu, perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan keluar, dan sepertinya dia tak ingin mendengar apa yang akan di katakan oleh anaknya lagi.

"Aku bertemu Luhan…"

Taeyeon menahan nafas sejenak, terlalu _shock_ dengan yang di katakan anaknya, pikirannya terombang-ambing antara kata 'percaya' dan 'tidak'. Dia tidak tau apakah yang di rasakannya ini perasaan senang, sedih, ataupun bersalah.

"Dan dia membenciku…."

Sehun menunduk, tak mampu melihat air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi tirus ibunya ini.

Taeyeon kecewa.

.

.

.

.

.

~MLM~

.

.

.

"Aku dengar kau bertengkar dengan Sehun."

Luhan melirik Kyungsoo sekilas. Oh, secepat itukah berita menyebar? Berpengaruh sekali kau Oh Sehun, cih.

"Kami tidak bertengkar, hanya salah paham."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, kembali menggambar pada buku gambar di depannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih sibuk membaca buku tebal penuh dengan rumus yang, _ugh._ Setujukah kau jika aku menyebutnya mengerikan? Tentu bukan Kyungsoo, maksudku buku itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mau membicarakannya padaku. Menyebalkan!"

Kyungsoo menghentakkan sebelah kakinya, tapi bodohnya, dia lupa jika kakinya berada di bawah meja, dan tindakkanna tadi mengundang rasa nyeri pada lututnya serta pandangan heran para pengunjung perpustakaan ini.

"Haha, aku tak tau kalau kau cerewet seperti ini."

Luhan tertawa sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku _Shakespear_ yang bodohnya lagi, terbalik.

"Aku hanya cerewet pada beberapa orang kau tau? Bersyukurlah atas hal itu."

Kyungsoo mendelik sebal pada Luhan yang hanya terkekeh kecil di depannya. Luhan tentu saja bosan harus masuk dalam perpustakaan sunyi ini padah hari yang cerah, tapi dia akan lebih benci jika keluar demi bertemu sekumpulan makhluk astral yang di ketuai oleh es berjalan.

Sekumpulan makhluk id-

"LUHAN!"

Luhan menengok ke arah sumber suara, Kyungsoo ikut menolehkan pandangannya pada orang yang sudah melanggar tata tertib perpustakaan itu.

_Hell, _satu makhluk idiot datang.

"Chanyeol…"

Desah Luhan saat si tiang listrik bertelinga caplang dan bergigi putih mengkilap layaknya mutiara itu duduk di sebelahnya. Dia bisa saja membuat Kyungsoo mengamuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Temanku bisa marah."

Luhan dengan geram membanting pensilnya dan menatap Chanyeol garang.

"Temanmu? Mana?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, begitu juga Luhan. Dan saat berbalik, benar saja, Kyungsoo sudah pergi.

Sial, dia pasti marah.

"Dia pasti takut padamu, jadi dia pergi."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, Luhannya sangat imut jika sedang kesal.

Luhannya?

Yah, sepertinya Luhan memang milik bersama.

"Luhan."

"Ya."

Satu jawaban datar.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Memandikan kucing."

Dan jawaban tak masuk akal.

"Luhan"

"Apa?"

"Kau tak mau keluar?"

"Tidak."

"Luhan"

"…"

"Mau ku belikan makanan?"

"Tidak"

"Luhan"

"…."

"Sudah makan?"

Dan Luhanpun mematahkan pensilnya menjadi dua bagian, _for god's sake, _tidakkah dia tau jika Luhan sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik?

"Chanyeol"

"Ya"

Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum konyol padanya, membuatnya semakin geram entah mengapa.

"Kau tau di perpustakaan tidak boleh berisik? Bisakah kau tenang dan berhenti bertanya karena demi apapun aku baik-baik saja dan tidak memerlukan apapun yang kau tawarkan."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, entah dia mendengarkan atau tidak, tapi dari yang terlihat dia hanya memperhatikan wajah Luhan saja.

"Bagus jika kau mengerti"

Luhan melanjutkan kegiatan menggamarnya kembali.

"Kau yakin tak mau makan bersamaku?"

_Krek._

Sial, sepertinya kau harus kabur dari sini Luhan.

Dan belilah pensil sebanyak mungkin karena milikmu kembali patah.

.

.

.

.

.

~MLM~

.

.

.

.

.

_Klek. BRAK!_

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di lantai atap sekolah. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal tanda ia lelah, dia memang lelah sangat lelah.

Setelah berlari keluar dari perpustakaan dan berakhir dengan adegan kejar-kejaran dengan Chanyeol yang terus membeikan pertanyaan tak masuk akal. Dia kembali di cegat dengan si hitam di tengah jalan.

Ya, awalnya memang dia ikut di kejar oleh para penggemar gila milik Chanyeol yang entah mengapa membantu mengejar dirinya, Kai yang awalnya terlihat seperti _knight in shining armor _dan datang membantu nyatanya tak membantu sama sekali.

Menyebalkan, kenapa mereka semua seperti itu?

Kurang kerjaan, cih.

"Aku hampir mati"

Luhan terus meraup udara di sekitarnya dengan ganas, tanpa menghiraukan sebuah tatapan di hadapannya.

Tatapan?

"Kau tak apa?"

Luhan merasa pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara, dia menengadah menatap ke atas. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, membiasakan sinar mentari yang silau dan membuat siluet pria itu tak terlihat di matanya.

"Siapa kau?"

Pria itu berjalan mendekat saat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

Kini wajah pria itu sudah sangat jelas terpampang di hadapannya.

"Oh, kau…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.**TBC**

**FAST UPDATE KAN?! /kedip-kedip/**

**Wks, itu siapa hayo coba tebak :3**

**Chen atau Suho atu Sehun? :v**

**RCL FOLL SAMA FAV YA BEB!**

**Gua mau targetin lagi, kurang dari 75 rieview update bakalan lebih lama kayanya :3 ohoks**

**Kan kalo mencapai target gua jadi semangat nulisnya :v**

**THANKS ALL READERS!**

**GUA KAGA BISA NULIS SATU-SATU YE, SORRY!**

**SEE YA CHU~**


End file.
